The Mirror Has Three Faces
The Mirror Has Three Faces is the tenth episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. This episode is set to air on August 13, 2013. Synopsis Still living in a motel, Emily is taken aback when Mrs. DiLaurentis offers to let her move into Ali's old room and is even more distraught when the other Liars insist she takes Mrs. D up on her offer. Hanna explodes when it appears her mother's recent good fortune has taken a turn for the worse. And Ezra continues to reel from Maggie's big news when he's dealt with an even more crushing blow regarding his son. Meanwhile, Aria makes an effort to get involved in Jake's interests and finds herself with an opportunity to follow up on a lead. And "A" continues to toy with Toby's emotions regarding his mother's death, and Spencer is along for the ride. Title and Background *The title can be taken literally, perhaps as some sort of reference to the many masks floating around Rosewood at any given time. There is also a mask-making character named Hector Lime. *The title can also be a reference to the 1996 film The Mirror Has Two Faces. The romance stars Jeff Bridges as a college professor, Gregory Larkin who has decided sex ruins is life and Rose Morgan (Barbra Streisand) is the solution. Notes * There will be a scene between Hanna and Wren at The Brew. * Maya tweeted "Oh, man. When you guys see this scene you're gonna scream". * Maya tweeted that there is a Haleb scene that's gonna melt some hearts. * Troian tweeted a picture of Ashley and Tyler with the caption "Prom night". * Jake will have a shirtless scene. * Maya tweeted that they just shot a scene where several crew members gasped. * Maya tweeted that Wren is all over 410 when asked about a Wrencer scene. * Marlene also tweeted that they would be trying to write in Toby playing the piano in this episode. * Maya tweeted that "Spoby spends quality time together in episode 410;)." * Maya tweeted that if we wanted to see a Haleb romance then we definitely needed to watch this episode. * Wren and Mona will have a scene in Radley. * Sasha Pieterse will appear as Alison, after being absent for five episodes in a row. Main Cast * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Julian Morris as Wren Kingston *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Ryan Guzman as Jake *Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis Trivia * The table-read was on (assuming) June 10, 2013. *Filming began on June 11, 2013 and ended on June 19, 2013. Joseph Dougherty and Bryan Holdman tweeted that filming "usually takes 7 days". Promos & Sneek Peaks The promo is a mixture of 4x10, 4x11, and 4x12. Pretty Little Liars 4x10 Promo "The Mirror Has Three Faces" (HD) Pretty Little Liars 4x10 Sneak Peek "The Mirror Has Three Faces" (HD) Pretty Little Liars 4x10 Sneak Peek 2 "The Mirror Has Three Faces" (HD) Pretty Little Liars 4x10 Sneak Peek 3 "The Mirror Has Three Faces" (HD) Gallery 410 table read.jpg My girls.jpg Ryan and Maya.jpg Prom_night.jpg bscap0000.jpg|Red Coat Mirror Navigational Category:Season 4 Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Liars Category:Mystery Category:Thriller Category:Synopsis Category:Supporting Characters